Willow
by Esmooria
Summary: AU. In an underground dungeon completely unknown to the human world, alliances must be formed. How strong can these bonds truly be-and will it be enough? SessKag.
1. Shackled

**A/N:** Written for dokuga_contest's bi-weekly oneshot contest. This story will probably be updated mostly every other week, I plan to mostly update this story with the oneshot contests, and _Conquered_ with the drabble contests. But it will probably end up being a 'whichever one I feel like updating' whenever the contests come up. ;)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! It's Alternate Universe, and may be a bit darker than my fics to date (thus being rated T instead of K or K+).

Please review, I'd love to hear feedback on this newest serial!

**Word Count:** 1,190

Originally posted on October 6, 2010.

**

* * *

**

**Shackled**

The entire prison seemed run-down. A damp and dusty underground with enchanted bars and helpless youkai imprisoned within them was well-hidden beneath a brilliant mansion that each of them had seen only once, and briefly at that. None of the humans going about their business in the region suspected a thing; to them, almost all youkai had been vanquished so that they could live their life in peace. Though, if they _had_ known about a prison, even they would feel sorry for the youkai rendered helpless there—even though most humans hated youkai with a vengeance that only recently had died, and only because they believed the youkai race to be scarce.

The loud creak of the door could be heard, making all the prisoners wince. Two pairs of golden eyes slid to meet one another, narrowing in turn.

"This is _your_ fault," grumbled the first—for possibly the millionth time since their capture—ears flattening against his head before crossing his arms, leaning against the cold, moist, moldy wall before wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I beg to differ, little brother." The elder of the two smirked as the scent of annoyance began to fill the air; he knew Inuyasha hated when he called him that. "If you did not always leap into battle without thinking, the humans would never have noticed us."

Inuyasha growled before his hands made fists, claws digging into the palm of his hand, drawing blood. "Like hell it's my fault! You can't just descend from a sky on a fluffy cloud without drawing _someone's_ attention!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further, becoming like golden slits as they bore into the hanyou. Inuyasha was only glad that one could not be killed simply by a gaze—but if it _could_ be done, he knew Sesshoumaru would be the one to do it. Still, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at his brother's reaction to the 'fluffy' comment. He knew it would get on his nerves—just like Sesshoumaru had known 'little brother' would get on Inuyasha's.

The door creaked open again, and both their heads snapped around when the most pleasant aroma that had _ever_ entered the forsaken prison made itself known. Closely following was the sound of small footsteps and the clanking of metal chains against one another.

A young girl dressed in a plain, green kimono, chains binding her hands together as well as shackles on her ankles, causing a loud clank every time she took a step forward. Her head was down, ebony locks completely masking her face from sight. Followed by her was a guard—a monk, by the looks of it—keeping a hold of her chains as if keeping her on a leash.

Inuyasha growled slightly, his annoyance with his cell-mate quickly dissipating only to be quickly replaced with anger of _another_ kind. "That creep is imprisoning his own kind, now? What's a human girl gonna do here with a bunch of youkai surrounding her?" Disgust was thick in his tone, and Sesshoumaru's eyes slid towards his brother with mild annoyance.

"She is miko," he commented in the same monotone he addressed _every_ situation with, "Can you not tell?"

Inuyasha squinted, delicately sniffing the air once more. He thought he could smell the faint scent of purification clinging to her skin—something he'd completely missed before. "Keh," he mumbled, never one to fully admit he was wrong. "She's still human," he pointed out before his ears pricked upwards. "Wonder who's gonna get it?"

Giving a one-shouldered shrug, Sesshoumaru merely watched the girl who never lifted her face even once. Once studying her chains more effectively, he noticed that there was a dark aura coming from them, suppressing the miko's power—not to mention sapping her energy, he noted with interest. But shouldn't her own abilities surpass that of the chains?

"This one," the guard murmured softly before turning the girl around and removing her just of the chains binding her hands. She only lifted her head to give the guard a sharp glare—which he politely ignored. He turned her around, gently pushing her forward towards the closed cell. "You've been doing this for years now; you _know_ what happens if you refuse to cooperate."

The girl's head hung low once more as the cell was opened for her, and she stepped in with her hands in front of her, reaching out slightly. _This isn't real_, she kept telling herself. _It's make believe. It's pretend. One of these days, I'm going to wake up from this dream. I'll be back with Mama and Papa and Souta. I'll be free, and this will be but a distant memory._ The thoughts did little to comfort her, and she couldn't help but meet the eyes of the tiger youkai she was about to punish.

Brown eyes were filled with remorse as she extended her arms further, the tiger's eyes widening in fright. "Wait," he begged, causing her fingers to pause just inches away from his chest. "M-My back, please, Kagome-sama."

"Of course," she replied, her voice soothing despite what pain she was about to bring him. As the male turned, she placed her fingertips lightly on his back left shoulder blade. Pink light surged and then fizzled out quickly, causing the youkai to shout out in pain. Both winced at the exact same moment, he from the pain and she from _causing_ the pain. She withdrew her and quickly, and the guard immediately pulled her back and closed the cell. In a matter of what seemed like seconds, the chains were back around her wrists and her head hung low once more.

Sesshoumaru paused, his mind calculating as he watched the guard escort the miko back out of the underground prison. Why would the one in charge of this place wish to capture and keep a miko of such little power? Her purification had barely singed the youkai; most mikos he knew of could kill the youkai with just a touch, and had no reservations about doing so. Being forced to punish youkai through purification really _couldn't_ be that difficult on the moral compass of a miko; after all, that was what they were _trained_ for.

It was possible that she had been captured for her beauty, but since he couldn't see her face he could make no judgements in _that_ aspect. Not that he would stoop to judging the attractiveness of someone whose sole purpose was to partially purify any youkai that might cause the slightest trouble.

"Oi, baka. Why're you zoning out like that?" Sesshoumaru's eyes slid towards Inuyasha with annoyance, a brow quirking up at his brother's inquiry.

"We are likely to be in this predicament for a long while, little brother; it would be wise to keep your mouth shut or lose your tongue."

Before Inuyasha could give any sort of response, a deep chuckle could be heard from the cell next to theirs. They were startled when they heard a smile in the stranger's voice when he finally decided to speak.

"Kagome has that effect on everyone—trust me."

* * *

**End Note:** I was just dying to lock Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in a room together for an extended period of time. I can see their interactions being fun. ;) Anyway, please review! :)


	2. Relocated

**A/N:** Written for dokuga_contest's bi-weekly oneshot contests. The prompt for this particular chapter was 'flourish.' I'm most honored to say that it won second place! :)

**Word Count:** 1,223

Originally posted on October 17, 2010.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Relocated**

"What?" Inuyasha's ears flattened at the newest addition to their conversation. _Who asked him_? He was about to say as much, when Sesshoumaru cut in more quickly—much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"She is here often?" His eyes were now glued to the cell next to his own; neither brother had taken much interest in it before now.

"Yeah, she's sent here about once a week, always to give punishment to some poor youkai who hasn't _really_ done anything. The owner's a glutton for other's suffering, and Kagome knows it. It's why she's decided to live as a prisoner instead of a resident in the castle up above."

"That girl is a prisoner by _choice_?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. Who would do such a thing to themselves?

"Well—kinda. She 'n her sister were called upon request, and when she found out what they were asking of her, she tried to bail. They would have none of that, so they chained her—her sister too. They've both been here for years, though _he_ keeps the sister in the mansion with him as some sort of twisted definition of a slave."

"Where does the girl—Kagome—have to stay?" Inuyasha eyed his half-brother with much speculation. He'd known Sesshoumaru his whole life, and he'd never really been one to partake in conversations—unless he was intrigued. Maybe it was just the fact that being locked in a cell together for a week was driving him to the point of so much boredom that he felt he _had_ to talk—or maybe, Inuyasha didn't know Sesshoumaru as well as he thought he did.

The redhead lifted up a shoulder in some sort of shrug. "Eh, no one knows. She's not allowed to talk much."

"How'd you get _your_ information, then?" Inuyasha had now completely turned so that he was facing the redhead; he had to admit _he_ was pretty intrigued, too.

"When you've been here as long as I have, you've got your way of getting information." Green eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at the two inuyoukai brothers. "Let's hope you don't have to find that out though, hm?" When the two exchanged a look, but said nothing, he only grinned, sticking a clawed hand through the bars. "Name's Shippo. I've been here for about fifty years, and _man_ is it getting old."

"I'm Inuyasha—and I'd better never be able to say _that_ statement." The hanyou grinned in spite of his situation. At least now he had someone to talk to _other_ than the prick he was forced to share a cell with.

Shippo's eyes traveled towards Sesshoumaru, and it was clear that he was waiting for an introduction. Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes up and inclined his head. "Sesshoumaru," he murmured, then returned to his silence.

"Nice to meet you both," Shippo murmured, then let his hand fall back to his lap since neither brother had found it necessary to shake the kitsune's hand.

* * *

"She did it again?" Anger mixed with annoyance in the man's voice before he heaved a sigh at the girl's insolence. "When will she understand that each time she lets a youkai off easy, she attains a punishment herself?" No doubt the punishment for her was less painful than the punishment he was trying to exact on the youkai below—still, he was reluctant to send Kikyou down in her place. After all, he didn't want anything to happen to his toy.

The monk lowered his head with a nod. Every time he reported Kagome's misbehavior, he couldn't help the twinge of guilt that generated deep within him. "Yes, sir," he murmured, only saying as much as he needed to in order to appease the man before him.

Soon, a smirk passed over the man's face, and he chuckled, causing Miroku to look up with a start. "There is an empty cell downstairs—is there not?"

"Y-yes sir." Violet eyes watched Naraku with care before he turned his back, only giving Miroku a glance before walking away.

"Kagome will be relocated there. Surely when she lives with the despicable creatures, she will _want_ to punish them, instead of being disobedient."

"But that's no place for a lady!" Miroku blurted out, completely taken aback by Naraku's new order. "_Especially_ a human lady!"

Naraku stopped, turning ever so slightly to look at the monk. "She is merely a slave, Miroku. It would do you well not to forget that; she is beneath both you and I. My orders _will_ be carried out," he asserted, and Miroku's head dropped.

"Yes, sir." With that, Naraku turned and continued walking to his quarters, knowing he would certainly gain some amusement when Kagome would have to punish the youkai after growing even closer to them.

* * *

"I don't have to stay by myself anymore? I get to stay with the others?" Kagome's hopeful eyes were enough to practically break Miroku's heart. He certainly didn't feel like she was beneath him—especially knowing what she was about to go through. Hope flourished deep within Kagome's soul, only to die at the look from Miroku.

"He says it is so that you will learn what types of creatures you are attempting to defend—and so that you will _want_ to punish them." Kagome's head tilted to the side slightly, her shoulders still sagging from the weight of the chains.

"But you believe differently?" she inquired gently, resisting the urge to place her hand on his arm as she asked. Even after being there for years, it was hard to remember her place—she was a slave, below the rest of them. _She_ didn't see it that way, but she knew that _they_ did. She'd learned her lesson long ago with a beating that had ensued after touching someone's shoulder; it was hard to imagine that _Miroku_ would, but then again she could never say for sure who she could _really_ trust.

"…I do." He lowered his head—as well as his voice—before speaking. Even _he_ didn't know who he could trust in the place. He was employed, not enslaved—but there was no guarantee on how long that would last. "It is my belief that he only wishes to torture you by making you punish those you become close with." He was pretty sure no one heard him—after all, Naraku despised all types of youkai, and so only employed humans to work with him, and he knew he had spoken too quiet for other humans to hear him.

"Oh…" Kagome sighed, shaking her head before looking up at Miroku and forcing a smile. "Well, at least I won't be alone anymore. And surely they'll stop hating me if they know me—and know that I would never harm them if I didn't have to!" Her words spoke of true optimism—but the slight shaking all over her body spoke differently. Miroku sighed, shaking his own head now.

"They have never hated you, Kagome-sama." Kagome couldn't help but make a face at the title—a title he had always given her, even though he had never known her outside of her slavery—but remained silent. It wasn't her place to correct one of the guards. He took hold of her chains and led her to the dungeon once more. "This way; I'll show you to your new cell."

* * *

**End Note:** I know I don't have to say it, but - I live for reviews! :) I love hearing what y'all have to say.


	3. Close Quarters

**A/N:** This was written for dokuga_contest's biweekly oneshot contest. The prompt for this particular chapter was 'seduction.' It has only now come to my attention that I never uploaded this chapter - oops! I've been on the computer very seldom recently, once the holidays are over my activity should pick right back up, however. :)

**Word Count:** 1,234

Originally posted on November 4, 2010.

**

* * *

**

**Close Quarters**

Red eyes glared upon her master as the closed fan made its way to her chin. She studied him, scrutiny in her gaze as she awaited his reaction. This was all despicable—_he_ was despicable—and she hated the fact that every moment spent alive was spent serving him.

"Are you most certain the monk has thoughts of treachery?" His cool gaze was enough to send a shiver down her spine, but she refused to give him the cruel satisfaction.

"I only told you what I know," she spit back, rolling her eyes. "He told the miko that he thought your plan to move her wasn't because you thought she'd learn to hate youkai. He said he thought it was some form of torture." She opened her fan, then closed it again, knowing it was of no use in _this_ room. Crossing the threshold meant losing any demonic ability she might have possessed; it was an extra precaution Naraku took to make sure his creations didn't turn on him.

"You will learn if he plans to betray us by helping the girl," he decided finally, waving a hand to dismiss her. "See to it, Kagura."

Kagura huffed, throwing her hip out slightly as her arms crossed, the fan dangling from her hand as if it were an extension of her arm. "How exactly do you expect me to do that? It's not as if the monk would discuss any form of betrayal with your second-in-command." It was obvious to her—but Naraku only laughed darkly.

"Miroku's weakness is women. You, my dear Kagura, happen to _be_ a woman. Use it to your advantage. It is my belief that he will tell a woman _anything_ she wants to hear under the proper circumstances. I'm sure, though you lack any experience whatsoever, you will at _least_ be able to seduce the monk into telling you what I need to know." At this he stood, making his way towards her, and stopped right in front of her. "Do not forget you work for me; you will get me the information I desire." He waved his hand in dismissal again, and she knew if she didn't leave _this_ time, there would be consequences.

* * *

Wide, green eyes stared between the bars of his cell, both entranced and horrified. Shippo grasped the bars, pressing up against them as far as he could. "Seriously, guys—calm down!" he whispered; he could already hear the footsteps leading towards the dungeon, and he did _not_ want to see these two have to undergo punishment after such a short time here.

But they wouldn't have it. Inuyasha's back was pressed against the stone wall, and Sesshoumaru's was pressed against the front of the cell, tattered fabric swaying in and out of their small personal prison. They didn't have much room, so even though at opposite sides they stood only a few paces away, and each brother's glare spelled the other's death.

"You've always been a stain upon our family," Sesshoumaru calmly stated, though his eyes were burning. Shippo couldn't help but marvel at how calmly he could insult his brother. "And now, you've gotten the great daiyoukai of the west _imprisoned_ because of your insolence."

Inuyasha growled, ears laying back on his head as he reached for a sword…that wasn't there. His eyes momentarily widened; he'd forgotten that Tetsusaiga had been taken from him upon their capture, just as Bakusaiga and Tenseiga had been taken from Sesshoumaru. His momentary confusion was quickly replaced with anger, however.

"Shut up, you ba—"

"Shhh!" Shippo's quiet whisper seemed to get the two stubborn males' attention better than his shouts had, but part of that might have been because of the loud _click_ the door made, accompanied by the sweet smell of Kagome.

Inuyasha grumbed, but immediately slid down, and Sesshoumaru took back his former position against the stone wall perpendicular to Inuyasha's. Folding his arms over his chest, he stared out the cell as if nothing had happened—though, Inuyasha was not so quick to recover.

Shippo couldn't even figure out what had set the two off; all he had done was ask about their family.

Miroku cleared his throat, and suddenly the entire dungeon went quiet. He was unsure whether it was out of respect for him, respect for Kagome…or the fear of punishment. He decided that the latter two were highly more likely than the first.

"Higurashi Kagome has been ordered to a cell down here. She will now be residing with all the youkai," he began, making eye contact with each of the prisoners as he spoke, "so it would do you all well to be on your _best_ behavior." At this point, he looked at both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder if they'd been a bit louder than he had speculated.

Just as before, Kagome kept her head down as Miroku led her to the cell. He unlocked the door, and then turned and unlocked her chains, and she went without struggling into her cell and immediately sat down. "I've been instructed to inform you that the bars of your cell have been cursed with the same magic that the chains were, and any attempt at escape will only bring your pain."

It was a lie; the bars were only meant to eliminate a youkai's ability—but Naraku knew after the pain the chains had caused her at her attempted escape that she would not try it if she believed the same was true of the bars. Miroku could only hope that his wording was sufficient enough to do as he was told—but show her the truth as well.

"I understand," she murmured. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, realizing he was in danger of staring. Of course, this had to be due to the fact that her scent was most pleasing, and not because he felt any attraction of her whatsoever. And even if he _did_ find her attractive, that would only be because she was the only female located in this dungeon; it certainly wasn't because of any personal qualities she _herself_ held.

With another _click_, the cell was locked. "I will be back daily to make sure your needs are being met, Kagome-sama, as well as carrying out any punishments deemed necessary." He gave her a short bow and left, leaving Kagome once again bewildered, still feeling that the considerations he was giving her were not fit for a slave…though that wasn't to say she didn't appreciate them.

For the first time, Kagome looked up, observing her surroundings before allowing a smile to blossom. Slender fingers wrapped around the bars, and she pressed her forehead against them, focusing in on the only two youkai she didn't recognize.

"My name is Kagome," she whispered, edging as close to the bars as she possibly could, longing to reach out and touch them. She didn't though, and couldn't—not only was the distance too great, as they were in the cell across from her, a pathway in between them, but she knew what youkai did under the touch of a miko, and she didn't wish to see them cringe for fear of purification. _I'm not like that_, she told herself, but when her eyes flickered to the youkai from earlier, who looked at her with no ill-will despite what she had done, she had to wonder: _Or am I?_

* * *

**End Note:** Reviews make me happy.


	4. Entrusted

**A/N:** Written for dokuga_contest's biweekly oneshot contest. The prompt for this particular chapter was 'tempest.' I am most pleased to say that it got third place! :)

**Word Count:** 916

Originally posted on November 19, 2010.

**

* * *

**

**Entrusted**

She didn't need to ask if they heard her introduction. They were _youkai_. Yet, they simply stared at her in silence, making her suddenly feel uncomfortable. Two pairs of golden eyes were glued to her form, one in a stunned expression and the other with something that could only be described as boredom. Opting to find a way to edge away from the uncomfortable situation, her eyes shifted to Shippo, and she found that he seemed to be in stunned silence, as well. "Shippo?" Her voice was soft, but it seemed to do the trick in bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Kagome-sama…what are you _doing_ here?" She visibly cringed at the attached honorific, but she didn't say anything about it. She never really thought about how the youkai would react to her being here—or about how they might wonder _why_, other than being ordered to do so.

Her eyes drifted warily to the man quietly standing guard, and she shook her head. "I guess as punishment, for not doing what I'm supposed to do." Really, the guard had to know anyway. If Naraku knew, there wasn't much harm in the guard hearing the conversation.

"How'd you get mixed up in all this, anyway? It ain't as if he goes about rounding up _priestesses_." Inuyasha's rough voice startled Kagome out of her conversation with Shippo; for some reason she hadn't expected to hear the hanyou speak. Shippo only shook his head; he had _just_ told Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru this earlier!

"Oh." Her eyes turned down and she began picking at the hem of her ragged clothing. "My sister Kikyo and I were called here with some urgency. We weren't told what we were needed for, but since it was our duty…we came, no questions asked." She looked back up at the three of them and gave a weak smile. "We weren't aware we didn't have a choice in the matter, and so…here we are." Her story wasn't anything different from what Shippo had given the two of them, but Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel it was different somehow, coming for her. Despite the redundancy, he was actually quite glad Inuyasha had asked.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the bars and let out a soft sigh. "Kagome," he murmured. His eyes weren't open to see how far _hers_ had widened, but the sight might have caused him to chuckle—it sure had that effect on Shippo.

"Yes, erm…?"

"Sesshoumaru," he supplied, and he could've sworn he actually _heard_ her smile. _Ridiculous_, he corrected himself.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She thought it looked like he _smiled_ when she added the honorific, though it had to be a trick of the light. He _didn't_ look like the type of person who smiled.

"Freedom is not attainable for you if you so willingly join the enemies of your captor."

Her grip tightened on the bars, and she closed her eyes. He thought she didn't _know_ that? But still…something in his tone caused her to pause. It was like he was trying to tell her something—but she had absolutely no idea what that might be.

"Sesshoumaru, what're you getting at?" Inuyasha grumbled, but silence was his only answer.

* * *

"You're not hiding your curiosity very well, Kikyo." Naraku chuckled as he dangled the glowing object just above her head, though Kikyo forced herself to keep her eyes ahead, as she always did.

"Nothing of yours could hold any interest for me." Despite her usual levelheadedness, Kikyo couldn't help but glance up at the glowing jewel. Her gaze only lasted a second, but it was enough to bait Naraku into going on.

"Oh, is that so?" He smirked, taking a step closer to her. _This_ time, she succeeded in keeping her eyes forward. "Hold out your hand."

Hesitatingly, Kikyo did as she was told. Bruises covering her body made the movement stiff, but those very same bruises were what made her obey in the first place. To her surprise, Naraku dropped the sparkling jewel directly in her hand. It didn't pass her notice that he hadn't been touching the jewel directly; she wasn't sure if this mattered or not, but she filed it away in her memory…just in case.

"To what do I owe the _honor_?" Her question was laced with sarcasm, but Naraku didn't seem to notice.

"I need someone to keep an eye on it for me, until I find need for it."

A slender brow arched skeptically in his direction, but she said nothing. Just then, a loud commotion could be heard coming from the dungeon—and the fact that it could be heard even in _Naraku's_ quarters was certainly something amazing.

Almost on cue, a quiet knock could be heard. "Come in," Naraku said, and Miroku entered. His face was calm, but the nervousness in his aura was detectable to _both_ parties.

"There is a…_problem_, in the dungeon. It is my belief that smoothing out the issue may require the hand of _two_ mikos." It was true that the tempest had gotten quite out of hand—but really, Miroku wanted to see the two sisters reunited, even for the briefest of moments.

Naraku's eyes flickered to Kikyo for an instant before he inclined his head. Kikyo arose, putting the Shikon no Tama around her neck and tucking it inside her kimono. Miroku took hold of her chains and led her out, and Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief as the jewel pulsated underneath her kimono. _Finally_.

* * *

**End Note:** Aha, I'd _love_ to hear what y'all think about this newest bit of information. ::wink, wink:: Reviews are certainly a way to tell me your thoughts!


	5. Hope

**A/N:** I must say, I got behind with posting these on here. I must apologize for my delay a few previous chapters. I'm trying to get back on track, though - hopefully the holiday break will be good for me. ;)

This was written for dokuga_contest's biweekly oneshot contest. The prompt for this particular chapter was 'errand.' I am most pleased to say this got second place! :)

**Word Count:** 2,266

Originally posted on November 29, 2010.

* * *

**Hope**

"Kikyo!" Kagome pressed herself as far against the bars as she could, her hand outstretched to her elder sister. Sparing a small glance towards Miroku, Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief when he removed her chains, and she ran to Kagome's cell, intertwining their fingers together.

The two sisters' emotions were both paralleled and contrasting. Excitement rolled off of Kagome's aura in waves, while a calm happiness seemed to settle around Kikyo. Not one to hide her emotions, Kagome let a few stray tears fall down her face. Kikyo, on the other hand, merely closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the bars. Kagome did the same, and after only a few moments each let out a breath. They had almost forgotten why they were finally getting to be together.

Extracting herself from her sister, Kikyo turned and stepped aside, allowing Miroku to unlock the cell and Kagome to come out. Like magnets the two sisters banded together, if only for a moment. Kagome's wide eyes met Kikyo's steady gaze, her head only tilting slightly, and a mutual understanding passed between them. Upon Miroku clearing his throat, they turned their gaze forward towards the crux of the problem—and the solution to their seclusion from one another.

Inuyasha lay on the floor of the small cell with a black eye and a cut on his neck, blood darkening his red haori from the strategically-placed hole through his stomach while poison had started to deteriorate both the skin and the cloth. Beside him, backed into the corner and sitting calmly despite his own injuries—a less-severe yet still deep hole in his left shoulder, and one on his right thigh. Miroku unlocked the cell with trepidation, but to his relief neither brother tried to make a run for it.

"May I ask what it is that happened?" Kikyo murmured as she made her way to Inuyasha and Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

"They were arguing—and then it turned into a physical altercation—and then, Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red. The majority of the injuries happened _before_, but most of Sesshoumaru's injuries happened after the transformation, and the black eye was used to knock Inuyasha out." Sesshoumaru nearly huffed; she'd been more than forgiving in her explanation. In truth, Sesshoumaru had started the whole thing—but it had been with a plan in mind.

Slitted golden eyes widened slightly as they rested on Kikyo and Inuyasha. She had begun healing his wounds. "She is healing him?" His voice had barely any intonations—but it was enough for Kagome to realize his bewilderment.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome knelt down beside Sesshoumaru and reached to pull the cloth from his bleeding shoulder. "We are healing both of you," she quietly offered, though he could catch the scent of sadness on her. It was quite the contrast from the nearly tangible happiness she'd had just moments earlier. At that, Sesshoumaru understood.

"You are healing us only to punish us." It wasn't an accusation, but to Kagome it sure felt like one—and it was one she couldn't deny.

"Yes." Kagome lowered her eyes; it had been Kikyo that answered. She was much better at hiding her emotions; Kagome was an open book compared to her. It was both something she admired and disliked about her sister—it was something that would have made her think Kikyo cold had she not grown up with her and known the kind heart she possessed. "It is what is expected of us," Kikyo continued, and Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru could tell that both women grew weary of this position—but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Kagome, look at me." Obediently, Kagome met his gaze, and he wondered if there was any order this girl would not obey. But only moments later she tore her gaze away, and Sesshoumaru sighed. Not making eye contact was a sign of submission, and though she had a determination to get everyone out of this prison, submission was _not_ a way to get it. Disobeying her captor would get her nowhere—and neither would unconditional submission.

"I'm going to heal you now," she murmured, and to his surprise she met his gaze again as her hand touched his wound. Sesshoumaru didn't flinch, though the contact stung. However, his eyes widened slightly when a warm sensation passed over his shoulder. It was almost numbing, and yet he _could_ feel it; it was wrapped in warmth and tingling. It was a feeling he couldn't put into words even if he'd tried: it was absolute comfort, absolute peace, and it was enough to make him forget any amount of pain he'd ever endured. He wondered if all healing felt this way, or if it was just the natural warmth that Kagome carried in her aura that made it so comforting.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's head tilted to the side slightly as his eyes refocused, a look of confusion on her face. When Sesshoumaru looked down, _all_ of his injuries had been healed: he'd been so lost in thought, he didn't even notice.

"You will look at me not only while you heal me—but when you punish me."

"W-What? I can't do that!" Even as she spoke, she turned her widened eyes away towards the ground. Asking her to do such a thing was absolutely cruel.

"Sesshoumaru, that's really messed up, even for you!" Inuyasha, now awake and standing up, spat as he stood in between Kikyo and Kagome, crossing his arms. "Why'd you ask for such a stupid thing?"

He barely spared his brother a glance before looking at Kagome once more. "Have you ever watched as you purified anything?" Timidly, Kagome shook her head—and she still wouldn't look up. "Then do it with me. You are ignorant of your power," he calmly stated. He didn't seem the least bit put-off that he was about to get a taste of her purity in a _different_ way.

"Have _you_ ever been purified, even partially?" Her voice was shaking, and her hands were in her lap. She only caught Sesshoumaru shaking his head out of the corner of her eye, but then her head snapped up and she looked at him again. "And you want me to _watch_ your expression the first time you're ever experiencing it?"

Emotion was wiped from Sesshoumaru's face as he nodded. "You're the one who's giving me the experience; why shouldn't you watch it?"

"Kagome," Kikyo murmured, closing the distance between her and Kagome as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is a cruel request, but it is his only request nonetheless. Though we're prisoners made to do Naraku's bidding, it is our obligation as mikos to provide comfort. Perhaps, in some strange way, this is a comfort to Sesshoumaru." The two brothers' exchanged glances briefly as each tucked this new name into their memories for later before Inuyasha whirled around and made eye-contact with Kikyo.

"Who do you think you are, and whose side are you on?" Golden eyes softened when she only inclined her head.

"It is my duty to provide council to my sister. Though her comfort is important to me, we rarely have the luxury of choosing pleasure over what is right." She gave a sidelong glance to her sister momentarily, and Kagome gave her an understanding smile. "And my name is Kikyo."

"She will be punishing you, while Kagome will be punishing me." Sesshoumaru's words sent a chill down Kagome's spine. She'd always hated punishing people…but now it was so much worse. This was the longest conversation she'd ever had with one of the youkai here, and already it was so much harder to make herself do what she had to do. But with the guards staring at them…she knew she had to do it. They'd report to Naraku, and his punishments could be so much worse; not for her, but for the youkai she wanted so badly to protect.

Inuyasha's eyes softened towards Kikyo. "You don't wanna, do you?"

Without answering him, Kikyo set him down, placing her hands on his shoulders. Brown met gold, and there was a depth of sadness in her eyes that Inuyasha hadn't noticed before.

Kagome nodded towards Kikyo before shifting her position, placing her hands gently on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Fear crept into her scent, but mimicking her sister's acts, brown met gold steadily. There was not only sadness in her eyes, but also apology—and though Sesshoumaru's eyes lacked emotion, somehow Kagome could just _tell_ that he understood.

* * *

"Kagura?" Miroku's astonishment was temporarily obvious before he smoothed over his face. When he'd been told by one of the guards he was wanted outside, Kagura was the _last_ person he'd expected to see.

"My, my, I thought you'd be happier to see me," she said, sarcasm lacing through her voice as she took a step closer, closing her fan and tapping it on her chin. There was no mistaking the seductive gleam in her eyes, and Miroku was stunned into silence. He didn't know much about Kagura, but he knew she was much higher up in the chain of command than he. Her red eyes were masked to appear a light blue, and they were enchanting to say the least.

"I can assure you it's not _that_," Miroku murmured, struggling for conscious thought against her charms. "I was merely surprised."

Her eyes twinkled as she placed her hand on his chest, then curled delicate fingers around the fabric of his haori. Pulling him closer, she could only smirk as she could hear his pulse quicken. Craning her neck up to make eye contact again, Miroku opened his mouth and closed it; it was obvious that their closeness was startling him.

"You're the talk of the entire mansion," she whispered into his ear, warm breath ghosting across his skin. "They say you can make a girl feel like a princess." She would've batted her eyelashes, but it was no use—Miroku's eyes were closed, and he was struggling for even breath. Kagura had to admit, for the most part she hated doing Naraku's errands: they were mostly dirty work. This particular order benefited her in more way than one.

Finally, Miroku cleared his throat. "What did you have in mind?" He was surprised at how steady his voice was. True, he was definitely the flirt of the mansion—but it was so very rare that a girl approached _him_.

"I have a room prepared," she whispered so quietly that he barely caught it—so quietly that the surrounding youkai couldn't, either.

* * *

"You're a pathetic excuse for a man, y'know that?" Inuyasha grumbled to his brother as he watched the two sisters inside the cell. Kagome was basically curled into a ball, her head in Kikyo's lap as Kikyo comforted her by stroking her hair.

"It was good for her," Sesshoumaru murmured, trying his best not to reach up and touch the still-burning areas on his shoulders. It had been merely a glimpse of her power, but it had been enough for him to see her true power. Though he did believe he'd be able to keep his face from altering during the punishment, he'd been wrong—and his expression had sent Kagome into a fit of tears. The tears were over, and now she was just moping—but he decided not to fault her this, since it was _his_ fault.

Gesturing to the two women, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as his ears laid on the back of his head. "How can you say _that_ is good?" Disgust was evident in his voice, and Sesshoumaru only shook his head.

"It is something she needed to witness, at least once. Better it be me than another youkai who couldn't hold his composure nearly as much." At this, he gave a pointed look to his brother, and Inuyasha bristled. "At least I did not scream."

Sighing, he plopped down beside Sesshoumaru and shook his head. He had no good comeback for that—for now, at least. What he couldn't understand was why Kikyo put herself through the pain of looking _him_ in the eyes. He hadn't asked it, he'd _never_ ask it. And though she'd kept her composure much more than Kagome, Inuyasha had been the one to see the pain in her eyes.

"_Psst_." Shippo's whisper got their attention, and they looked in his direction. "No one's ever gotten a name out of either of 'em before…they let it slip!" Shippo's green eyes barely contained his excitement. "Our captor…it's Naraku!"

Inuyasha nodded, nearly feeling victorious, but Sesshoumaru shaking his head brought him out of his thoughts. "There is nothing we can do with a name."

Shaking his head, Shippo leaned forward so that his forehead was touching the cold bars. "The more we know, the more power we have."

In Kagome's cell, Kikyo looked around to make sure everyone else was in their own conversations before attempting to communicate with her. "Kagome," she murmured softly, and recognizing the tone, she instantly met Kikyo's gaze. Her eyes were still sad, but something about the urgency in Kikyo's voice completely distracted her.

For just a moment, the jewel underneath Kikyo's kimono pulsated, and Kagome _saw_ it. She saw it, felt it, and knew exactly what it was. As quickly as the pulse came, it left, cloaked once more under Kikyo's power. Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, she gave a small, barely noticeable smile. "Have hope."

What neither of them realized was that every pair of youkai eyes were all on Kikyo from the momentary display of incredible power.

* * *

**End Note:** You know me - I love reviews! I'd love hearing feedback from everyone and how you're liking the fic so far. Interesting? Predictable? Critiques are welcome and encouraged. :)


	6. Secrets

**A/N:** Written...just because. This is the first of a few 'interludes' - when the chapter actually doesn't mention Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Word Count:** 1,150

**

* * *

**

**Secrets**

Violet eyes swept across her selected refuge. With splintered wood, upturned floorboards, a single bed, and a flickering light, it was surely nothing to be proud of—and yet, somehow, he knew that Kagura _was_ proud of her selection. He tried not to show his confusion, but the gleam in her eyes showed him she was onto him.

"It was the only place we could be _truly_ alone." And he knew she was right—guards stood at just about every door in the mansion. But _this_ room: abandoned, forgotten, and worthless—this room escaped notice. It wasn't important enough to be guarded.

She let her hand that still clutched her fan drop to her side, and her eyes stayed focused on Miroku. There was something in her eyes—and Miroku instantly recognized it as yearning. Yearning for what, though? She wasn't yearning for _him_—she was yearning for approval. In a passing thought, he realized that she probably rarely got approval from Naraku…and it saddened him.

A soft smile passed over his features as he took her hand. "In that case, you could not have picked a better room." When her eyes sparkled, he knew his assumption had been correct. He pulled her more closely to him, intertwining their fingers together. Bringing his free hand up to her face, he placed a hand on her cheek before moving towards her hair, removing the pins that had held it up. Dark brown locks cascaded over her shoulder, and when she looked up at him—she almost looked innocent.

It wasn't that her innocence surprised him—he'd just always associated her with Naraku; and someone that close under him _couldn't_ be innocent…right? But after being this close to her…he had to wonder why he thought that.

"Kagura." His voice was a soft murmur, his lips against her ear while his skin nearly tingled from the closeness.

"Hm?" She sounded almost breathless, and he got the idea she wasn't used to the closeness at all—despite the way she had invited him here.

"Why did you bring me here?"

After all, she was Naraku's second-in-command; he _had_ to be wary. But when bright, blue eyes gazed up into his, seductive though they were wider than normal, he had to say he lost a little bit of his resolve. "Staying so close to Naraku…it gets lonely," she admitted. She wasn't acting anymore…there wasn't any need for it at the moment. She had him here, alone, where she could get the information out of him that was asked of her, but being alone with him even for a few minutes made her realize just how much she despised Naraku. It was nothing new…but knowing that she was completely out of his radar at the moment _was_ something new.

And she was going to enjoy herself while it lasted.

Violet eyes softened towards her, and as he leaned in to kiss her, Kagura completely dropped her fan.

* * *

Laying her head on Miroku's shoulder, Kagura pulled the blanket up to cover herself, closing her eyes. She'd nearly lost control and let the illusion of her humanity slip—and that _certainly_ wasn't something she was willing to explain.

It was thrilling, exhilarating, exhausting—and _very_ satisfying. Miroku had been her first, and she had to say she was also pleased with that: he was very gentle, very loving, and yet they both knew that their feelings for each other did not run very deep. She didn't know about Miroku, but she liked it that way. It was so much harder to get hurt, and so much easier to walk away.

"Miroku." Her voice was soft, and lacked all of her usual sarcasm, which Miroku was beginning to get used to even though it was still strange to hear from her. When silence was her only answer, she shifted so that she was looking at him. "I have to confess, I had a hidden motivation for coming here tonight."

This got Miroku's attention, and he lifted a brow in her direction. "I could have guessed that, my dear Kagura." He propped himself up on one elbow, though his other arm wrapped around her slender frame. "I was merely waiting for you to let me in on this little bit of information."

She hesitated, but then nodded, her voice a whisper. This room was protected with a seal, which should keep Naraku's demonic detachments from listening in—but she felt uneasy anyway. "Naraku sent me to you to find out if you were planning treachery." She cocked her head to the side, and her eyes got a wicked gleam in them. Her old smirk returned, and it eased some of Miroku's tension. "I've recently decided that I don't want to put up with him anymore—and I plan on telling him you're not planning on it whether or not that's true."

Miroku chuckled, shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he could trust her yet—and he was going to make sure he didn't say anything that she could betray him with. "Well, my dear Kagura, I'm not quite sure why he got that impression."

Kagura was no fool, and she recognized his evasiveness instantly. Honestly, it was better that way—if he didn't say anything that could be used against him, she _couldn't_ give in and tell Naraku about it under a moment of torture. After all, he'd get her to do pretty much anything if he was mishandling her heart.

"I see." She rose up, and to Miroku's immense disappointment, she took the blanket with her, clutching it in her hand while tucking her fist underneath her chin. "Anyway; should you decide you want to rise up against Naraku, please consider me as well. I do not wish to be stuck here forever, and, like the two miko sisters, I am a slave to Naraku." She lowered her eyes; she wished more than anything that she could warn Miroku that Naraku was not a human. But that could mean her death—or, worse, continuous torture with refusal to kill her.

"But, be careful. He's more dangerous than he seems."

A thoughtful look on his face, Miroku nodded, and Kagura smirked. "I think you've got more important matters to attend to: surely Naraku is expecting his miko back in his quarters _sometime_ in the near future?"

Though, knowing what Kagura had been ordered to do, Miroku doubted Naraku would be displeased with how long he'd taken. Still—Naraku already _seemed_ dangerous to him. And, if Kagura was correct and he was more dangerous than he seemed, he really didn't want to envoke his wrath sooner than necessary. He tucked this information inside his mind, and he knew that Kagura had probably been more helpful than even she thought…even if it was a trick to try to get him to say what he knew would get him in trouble.

* * *

**End Note:** Before you ask..._no_, this is not a Miroku x Kagura pairing. Though I did toy with the idea, I decided against it, at least for this fic. Anyway - I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts. :) Another update soon, I've already got the next two chapters written from the contests so I'm just spacing them out a bit.


	7. Discoveries

**A/N:** Written for dokuga_contest's biweekly oneshot contests. The prompt for this particular chapter was 'foundation.' I am most pleased to say this won third place! :)

**Word Count:** 1,813.

This oneshot was originally posted on December 16, 2010.

**

* * *

**

**Discoveries**

"What was _that_?" The question was legit, but Sesshoumaru was surprised. Not at the question itself, but at the fact that his brother had actually managed a whisper…and that he had known that being quiet was actually necessary in this situation.t

"I have only one guess," he murmured just as quietly as Inuyasha, though his voice was not a whisper. Golden eyes slanted towards Inuyasha after sparing a glance at the two sisters still quietly coinciding. "The Shikon no Tama is the only thing I've ever heard of with _that_ kind of power." The power had called out to him in that brief moment Kikyo had allowed it to go unmasked, and he suspected that every other youkai in the dungeon had felt it, as well. He only had to wonder if this bit of information might change their attitudes towards the two caring women; he knew as well as anyone that one could lose one's values in the face of immense power.

Pausing, Inuyasha considered that possibility. In truth, he wasn't sure why he hadn't come up with this explanation himself—it had always been something he'd been curious about. Through taunting and teasing, sparring and battling, he'd picked up a few things. The jewel was powerful enough to grant a wish—powerful enough to make him either human or youkai. Other than that, though, he didn't know anything about it.

"Good guess," Shippo interjected quietly, his eyes never leaving the two sisters. This was the longest they'd ever been allowed to interact…and it was probably because Miroku had yet to come back. He was the only guard allowed to roam about freely, but most of the time he was either _here_ or with Naraku. And usually he didn't just leave the two mikos to exact their punishments; he'd always escorted them back out immediately.

"Yeah," Inuyasha admitted, and then he shook his head. "But what's the thing doing _here_?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his shoulder in an elegant half-shrug, his eyes on Kagome once more. "In the presence of two priestesses, it is not the most outrageous thing to happen."

* * *

Kagome couldn't keep herself from putting her hand over her heart as soon as she saw the jewel. The Shikon no Tama was the foundation for everything she'd been taught. It had been in her family for centuries, until the day she was born. Her family had been rather occupied with her birth, and her mother just couldn't protect it after being so weakened.

The duty had been passed to her father, just for one night—and before they knew it, both he and the jewel were gone. Kikyo had only been three at the time, but she had sensed the demonic aura, not knowing what it was. By the time she had alerted their grandfather, it had been too late. It was nearly twenty years ago, and they still hadn't found out exactly what had happened to their father.

It seemed like the twenty years without the jewel had been more important than the centuries _with_ the jewel. She couldn't help but feel it was entirely her fault, either—of course, she couldn't help when she was born, but it had been her birth that had started the downfall.

And one thing kept repeating itself in her mind—if _Naraku_ had given Kikyo the jewel, then he might have something to do with the disappearance of her father. But…he didn't seem to be old enough to have taken part of it. Still, if anyone here had something to do with it, it was certainly him: he was ruthless.

Brown eyes danced across the dungeon, and she noticed how uncharacteristically quiet it was. The guards didn't seem to notice anything; but then again, they were humans. Monks, but humans all the same—they probably had no idea what was going on. It didn't escape her attention that the youkai had probably noticed the jewel; her only hope was that they couldn't tell what it was.

As she looked to her sister again, she knew there wasn't much she could say. She had so many questions that would just have to go unanswered, at least for now. Before they'd been captured, it had always been their plan for Kagome to overtake the care of the jewel, but here—with all the youkai, their powers concealed or not—it wasn't safe. She understood that much. What she was afraid of, though, was Naraku taking advantage of Kikyo somehow now that she had it—not that he wasn't already doing so.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome placed her hand on top of Kikyo's and offered a small smile. "Do you think we'll be allowed to see each other again anytime soon?"

Kikyo's eyes fell to the ground, her head shaking softly. "I have no way of knowing." Her answer was honest, and Kagome knew she wouldn't be one to give out false hope. She was glad, in a way: whenever Kikyo told her to have hope, she _knew_ there was something worth hoping for. Now that Kikyo had the jewel, she could start to hope again.

* * *

When the door to the dungeon finally creaked open, Kikyo and Kagome were startled out of their peaceful silence. They'd been sitting against the stone wall of the cell, arms interlocked—just sitting, nothing more. No talking, no 'catching up' as one might expect from two sisters who hadn't seen each other in months. But for them, it was enough—they were completely satisfied with their time together.

Shippo couldn't help but smirk when he saw Miroku's disheveled appearance. He seemed distracted, and _very_ happy. Of course, even if none of this had been evident, it was very obvious from his scent exactly what he'd been up to. It now made sense exactly why Miroku had been gone for so long…and deciding he couldn't let the opportunity pass, he decided to have a little fun.

Suddenly Miroku's world was black and white. He stopped mid-step, looking around in utter confusion. "What's going on?"

A pair of green eyes appeared, and then the body materialized—and Miroku thought the kitsune looked fairly familiar. "Who is she?" The teasing lilt in his tone was undeniable, but Miroku was ill at ease knowing that he was in unfamiliar territory.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he interjected smoothly, but Shippo only shook his head.

"You've been gone a few hours; don't deny it!" He walked over and winked at him, arms crossing as his tails swayed.

"Alright, so there's no use in denying it. What does it matter, then?" Miroku raised a brow, and this change in tactics seemed to work, because Shippo only shrugged. "What's your name, kitsune?"

"Name's Shippo. I'm in one of the cell's across from Kagome-sama's."

Miroku's eyes widened slightly before his expression became smooth again. "Aren't your powers supposed to be sealed?"

Shrugging, Shippo shook his head. "Most abilities are unaffected as long as it's not coming in contact with the bars. This ain't gonna help me escape or anything, but it's good for private conversation."

"Private conversation?" Miroku echoed, head cocking to the side. "And what might we need that for?"

"I can smell 'er on you. Kagura, right?" After a moment, Miroku nodded. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful with her. She's Naraku's second-in-command, and something smells…_off_ about her. I dunno what her intentions are, but just be cautious. You're one of the few on duty here who aren't slaves to Naraku—I'd hate to see that change."

Pausing, Miroku thought back to his conversation with Kagura in the room she'd prepared for them—and, honestly, he couldn't think of anything he'd said that could be used against him. Then again, he hadn't exactly been level-headed during their conversation.

"I'll take that into consideration," he conceded, and Shippo could tell that it was actually true. After a moment, he took a step closer. "Can we really not be heard by anyone right now?"

Shippo nodded. "Only those that I allow can hear; and I have given that right to no one but yourself." He gave a shrug. "I have a question for you, too." Miroku patiently waited, and Shippo only shook his head. "_Why_ do you work for Naraku?"

Miroku's mouth formed a thin line, and he let out a gust of air. "I answered the ad in the paper, and when I discovered what all this was, I was prepared to quit," he answered honestly, but then he shook his head. "Then, I got attached."

"To Kagome?"

Giving a single nod, Miroku looked down. "It did not seem fair that I could just up and go, and others are forced to stay. I've been trying to figure out a way to stop him for awhile now."

"If Naraku gets wind of it—get the heck outta here. There's no telling what he'll do if he finds out."

Miroku gave a wry smile. "That may be easier said than done." He glanced to the side where Kikyo and Kagome should be, even though he couldn't see them. "I really should get Kikyo back to Naraku, though. I suspect he will be less than pleased at how long I've taken." Shippo nodded, and as quickly as it had appeared, the illusion disappeared and Miroku was staring at the dungeon again.

When he realized just about every pair of eyes in the dungeon were on him, he felt only slightly uncomfortable. To everyone else, it had appeared like he'd just stopped and was staring. Clearing his throat, he made his way to the cell and unlocked it, and when Kikyo stepped out he put the necessary chains on her.

Turning to the cell where Kagome was still locked inside, Kikyo gave her sister a small smile. She placed her hand over her heart where the Shikon no Tama was hidden. "Soon," she murmured quietly, and with that Miroku took her chains and guided her out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru eyed Shippo as Miroku and Kikyo left. He inclined his head slightly, and spoke in a low, smooth voice. "I know what you were doing with the monk."

"Oh really?" Shippo raised a brow, but really—he wasn't surprised. Sesshoumaru was very intuitive, and even his illusionary magic had a scent that a trained nose could pick up.

Golden eyes flicked to Kagome before refocusing on Shippo. "Does your magic extend to others as well? I have a few questions for the miko."

It took everything he had not to smirk at Sesshoumaru's words. Even the strongest-willed youkai couldn't resist Kagome's charm, and he only suspected a few minutes alone with Kagome was all it would take. "You're asking for my help?"

His eyes narrowed only slightly before he inclined his head. "Perhaps."

Shippo _did_ smirk at this. "Well then, _perhaps_ I can be of service to you."

* * *

**End Note:** Reviews give me motivation to write! Just sayin'.. ;)


	8. Questions

**A/N:** Written for dokuga_contest's biweekly oneshot contests. The prompt for this particular chapter was 'manners.'

**Word Count:** 1,088

Originally posted on December 31, 2010.

* * *

**Manners**

"So Kagome-sama, where are you from?" Kagome's eyes darted to Shippo and she gave a soft smile.

"I grew up with my family in Tokyo. We live in a shrine, so of course they trained me and Kikyo to be priestesses." She paused, and then eyed Shippo again. "And, _please_, just call me Kagome. No formalities are necessary; I'm in the same boat as you are here." It was about the millionth time she'd told him that since she'd been living down here, and she only hoped that it would stick this time. She guessed he was practicing good manners—but it was over the top for her; she'd never liked the formalities. They more suited her sister.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he drew circles into the dirt of the cell. He was laying down on his side, propped up on his elbow, his back against the concrete and doing his best not to let any part of him touch Sesshoumaru. Over the few months since Kagome had been there, the two had mellowed out to a point of indifference to one another. Inuyasha took part in the conversation always, and Sesshoumaru rarely chimed in. It was becoming pattern.

"Never been there," Inuyasha mumbled, and then golden eyes locked onto her for a moment before going back to his dirt drawings. "You like it?"

Kagome got a far-off look in her eyes as her hand lightly wrapped around one of the cell bars. "I _love_ it there. My home is the perfect mixture of calm and clatter. The shrine is peaceful, but I can walk less than a block away and I've got the hustle and bustle of city life." Her smiled saddened considerably, and though she tried to cover it up, Shippo and Inuyasha exchanged understanding glances. The sadness didn't escape Sesshoumaru's nose or eyes either, but no one would've been able to tell he sensed it. "I couldn't have asked for anything better," she finished quietly.

Ears twitching again, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Er, what 'bout Kikyo? Did she like it, too?"

A thoughtful look passed over Kagome's face and then she cracked into a smile. "Sorry, you already asked your question for the day. It's my turn now!"

Sesshoumaru decidedly tuned out of the conversation at that point. It was sort of like a game the three played: they each got to ask each other one question a day. According to Kagome, if they did it any other way, they'd run out of things to talk about. _This way_, she had said, _it'll take us ages to get to know each other, and we'll always have something to talk about!_ Of course, Kagome always elaborated on her answers, always giving them more than they asked for. This in itself told Sesshoumaru moer than enough about the miko—and she intrigued him.

He never took part in this little game of theirs, and he never listened beyond Kagome's answers. Those were the only ones that truly interested him. He would check back in to reality when they had stopped talking—and then, he decided, would be when he got the miko's attention.

* * *

When silence finally fell over the dungeon, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze over to Shippo. Instantly Shippo met his gaze, and Sesshoumaru only nodded.

Smirking, Shippo cracked his knuckles and began to weave the scene through his mind. _Finally—I thought he'd __never__ ask_.

Kagome closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was in a field of green. Flowers popped up all around her, and the light blue sky splashed into color. Then the sun appeared, along with all its warmth; she felt like the world was being painted around her. She thought she was dreaming—she knew nothing of Shippo's power or of Sesshoumaru's plan. And already it was a wonderful dream, one she knew she wouldn't want to wake up from any time soon.

"Kagome."

She was startled out of her thoughts at Sesshoumaru's voice, and she turned to meet him. As soon as she met his gaze, she looked away, suddenly becoming very focused on a purple flower beside her.

"Sesshoumaru," she greeted softly. She'd barely spoken to him since that day where she had used her power of purification against him.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt a clawed hand underneath her chin, and Sesshoumaru tipped her head up, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You have not looked me in the eye since that day. It does not please me."

"I-It's because I hurt you. I'm sorry," she murmured. She found his piercing gaze intimidating, and the result was her looking away again…even if she was having to look at his thumb to do so.

"You were forgiven the moment it was done; please do not think of it any longer."

His voice seemed so warm and gentle—nothing like the daiyoukai she knew from the dungeon. But everything seemed so _real_—it was so hard to remember that this was a dream. However, dream or not, this was the most pleasant conversation she'd had with him—and she _was_ going to enjoy it.

"Okay." She nodded, and then looked at him again—and studied him. She had to admit, he was breathtakingly perfect…especially the way the sun was hitting him right now. She'd missed the sun, the outdoors so much—it made everything so much brighter.

"This Sesshoumaru has a few questions of his own," he said suddenly, and she tilted her head to the side. He gave a small smirk at her blush when she realized he still had hold of her chin. When he released it, he was pleased to see that she still held his gaze.

"The Shikon no Tama…Naraku has possession of it?"

Kagome gave a small nod. "Yes. But…he gave it to Kikyo." She lowered her eyes, forcing to keep her voice from cracking. "I think he wants to break her to taint it. She won't allow it." With this, a new confidence sounded in her voice and she lifted her chin slightly. If there was one thing she had confidence in…it was Kikyo and her resolve.

"You have a plan," he commented, though at Kagome's confused look he felt the need to elaborate. "To get out of here." When he received no response either way, he nearly sighed. "Do you not?"

At this, Kagome's eyes gleamed and she gave him a bright smile. "Sorry, you've already asked your question today. It's _my_ turn now!"

* * *

**End Note:** Ah, finally, some real Sesshoumaru & Kagome interaction. This was rushed to meet the deadline-so I hope y'all aren't too disappointed with it. ;)


End file.
